Battle of Mygeeto (Timeline B)
The Battle of Mygeeto was the conclusion of the quasi-war between the Fourth Republic and the Shade Imperium. The participants were the Republic, led by Fleet Admiral Fordo; the Chiss Ascendancy, allied with the Republic and led by Tsvor; and the Shade Imperium, led by Darth Acheron. Ultimately, the engagement resulted in a costly victory for the Chiss and Republic, as well as the deaths of both Acheron and Tsvor. Background For months, Darth Acheron had been launching terrorist attacks on the galaxy. He had gone so far as to attack one of the founding worlds of the Fourth Republic, devastating an orbital shipyard and killing over 85,000 people - most of them civilians. As a result, the Fourth Republic was desperately trying to hunt him down, but with little success. Tsvor, on the other hand, had once given Acheron aid - and in the process, discovered the location of his homeworld. He assembled the Ascendancy's fleet and contacted the Fourth Republic, so that a combined offensive against Acheron's forces could be launched. The combined fleet arrived at the former location of the planet Alderaan - coincidentally, where the Fourth Republic's Gaia device was being tested - and attempted to use Tsvor's former connection with the tyrant to lure the Shade fleet there. When that failed, however, the Republic and Chiss fleets attacked Mygeeto itself, heart of Acheron's dark Imperium. The Event Initially the battle went extremely well; the allied forces totaled just shy of one thousand ships, enough to crush the Imperium Navy. However, when Chiss forces landed on the surface of Mygeeto, Acheron used an LHFIA to inflict massive casualties (ignoring the deaths of many of his own troops). Soon after, in an attempt to even the odds, Acheron launched an LHFIA cluster bomb at the Republic fleet. The [[Constellation Class Frigate (Timeline B)|RAS Constellation]], however, destroyed most of the warheads before they could reach the fleet, her final action before the full firepower of the Imperium flagship Ravager destroyed her. The allied forces began sending boarding parties to the Ravager, whose dreadnought status made her extremely difficult to destroy externally. The survivors of the Constellation boarded as well, having nowhere else to go. The boarding parties met with heavy resistance, but retained the advantage of numbers and began pushing the Imperium back. It wasn't long before Tsvor was able to reach Ravager's bridge. The Republic-aligned former Sith known to most as Morgoth was with him, and moved to deal with the Ravager's captain, Cieth Nollivin, only to be killed by the Ryn's custom-designed gravity carbine. Tsvor, enraged, launched a torrent of Force Lightning into Nollivin, forcing him off of the bridge, and engaged Acheron in a duel, using a strange artifact to neutralize the Dark Lord of the Sith's antiforce powers. The Republic Marines pushed through to the bridge not long after, with Major General Dak, Commander Bly, Colonel Niso, the droid C-107 Gamma, and AI mercenary Athena (with another AI, Argus, contained within her) doing what they could to aid Tsvor. The battle continued for some time, before Tsvor at last realized the end was near. He unexpectedly gave Dak, a Republic military officer, command of the Chiss forces, as well as brief instructions. As Tsvor locked blades with Acheron once more, however, Bly took his chance and fired his sniper rifle through Acheron's brain. Tsvor was, at the cost of his own life, able to impale Acheron, the unusual properties of Tsvor's lightsaber causing the Dark Lord of the Sith's life energy, for lack of a better term, to become trapped inside the hilt. Nollivin was soon able to escape the ship aboard a hyperdrive-equipped escape pod. In a desperate attempt to steal some small victory from the jaws of defeat, his final order to the surviving crew of the ship was to rig the hypermatter reactor to detonate. Though Republic troops were able to hold the reactor itself, the crew was able to rig the overload sequence remotely. It was theorized that one of the two Republic-allied AI aboard would be able to halt the detonation, but a defensive subroutine in Athena had just, despite her attempts to halt it, assimilated Argus. In no state to stop the blast, she collapsed to the ground - only to find that Argus had, in fact, uploaded a copy of himself to the Ravager's computer core. After Commander Bly explained the situation, the AI was able to narrowly avert the explosion, which would have killed thousands of Republic and Chiss personnel. By this point, most of the Shade forces were dead or fleeing aboard escape pods; the threat of the Shade Imperium was over. Aftermath Though the full extent of the battle's effects is not yet known, the battle has greatly improved relations between the Chiss and Republic, and it is known Tsvor wished the two to unite into a single organization; it is possible he left Dak in command of his forces to further this aim. Only time will tell just what comes of this. The Ravager is planned to be converted into a memorial, though this is not set-in-stone. The destruction of the experimental Constellation leaves a void in the Republic's Navy, but only a very short-lived one, as most of her original crew survived the battle and her sister ship is only days away from launch. Both sides, however, lost invaluable men, including Tsvor - leader of the Chiss Ascendancy - and Morgoth - longtime enemy of Acheron, close ally of the Republic, and close friend of Captain Reynolds. The healing of the galaxy will be a long, and probably painful, process, but it will occur eventually. And as Dak plans to obey Tsvor's last instruction, and throw his lightsaber into a black hole, the cruelty of Darth Acheron has been ended forever. Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article